The Truth
by Caitlyn-4479
Summary: Zidane and Dagger are married with kids named Jarred and Sapphire, but Zidane never told them about his past. What could happen if he never tells them the truth? Please R&R my first fic! Stopped.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is Caitlyn, posting her first fic ever! I can use all the help I can get, so just review or email me if you wanna help out! Also, don't be too harsh, this is my first story. ) I hope you enjoy it!

As the sun slowly rose upon the city of Alexandria, and the wind peacefully swept through the trees in the forests, things started out as any other day in Alexandria.

Inside the castle, through the halls and up the stairs, in a large bedroom lay Queen Garnet and her husband, Zidane Tribal. They were both happily sleeping as the sun shone brightly through the window, and the curtains blew softly from the breeze. Then suddenly, there was a slight disturbance for the two of them…

"Dad!! Dad!! Time to get up!!" screamed a little boy, running into Zidane and Dagger's room. He had short blonde hair and a tail like Zidane, and a summoner's horn. He was in his pyjamas and his hair was ruffled and messy, as per usual.

The little boy jumped up onto his parents' bed and started jumping up and down. "Come on, time to get up!"

Zidane moaned and rolled over. "Jarred, why are you up so early?"

"Because you promised me you'd take me to Lindblum today!!" Jarred cried, as he finally stopped jumping and landed in between his parents.

"5 more minutes!" Zidane teased, pulling the blankets over his face.

Jarred pulled the sheets back and said "Dad, you promised!"

"Ha, ha… don't worry, Jarred. I keep my promises." Zidane said. Dagger sat up and giggled a bit.

"Mum!! Jarred stole my tiara!!" cried a girl, who had black hair and a summoner's horn like Dagger, and a tail. She looked slightly older than Jarred. She was wearing her nightgown, but her thick hair was neatly in one long plait at the back, with a red ribbon that held it in place.

"I did not!! You lost it!" Jarred lied. Dagger gave him one of those glares.

"Mum! I didn't steal it!"

"Yes he did!" the girl complained. "He probably hid it somewhere!"

"That's enough, you two!" Zidane said. "Don't worry, Sapphire, we'll find your tiara."

Sapphire was Zidane and Dagger's first child, and was 6 years old. Jarred was younger, and had just turned 5. The two always fought with each other, as brothers and sisters do.

"Jarred, you never even act like a prince! You act like a… a… a thief!" Sapphire teased.

"Sapphire!" Dagger yelled to her daughter. Sapphire wanted to grow up just like her mother, and be a great queen. She practiced hard to be a princess.

"Um… pardon me, mother… but he is annoying!" She said turning to Jarred who had hopped down from his parents' bed.

"Well you make a horrible princess! Even a frog wouldn't kiss you!!" Jarred yelled.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Zidane yelled at the two. Sapphire was obviously upset by Jarred's remark.

"Oh yeah? Well you look like you live in the slums!" Sapphire retaliated.

"I do not!"

"Do too! You're just a little thief!"

"Stop it, you two!" Dagger yelled.

Sapphire left immediately, looking a bit teary. Jarred clenched his small fists and sighed, walking back up to his parents' bed and climbing up again. He sat cross-legged on the bed and looked down.

"Dad…" he said, almost in a whisper. "Why don't I belong?"

"What do you mean by that?" Zidane asked.

"I don't like being royal… I feel like I shouldn't be here… I'm not like everyone else... I like going on adventures and having fun!" Jarred explained.

"Didn't you ever feel this way when you were growing up?"

Zidane and Dagger looked at each other. They never told their children that Zidane grew up as a thief, fearing the kids' safety. So Zidane never really answered the questions they asked about his past.

"Jarred, I think all boys like going on adventures and having fun. You'll get used to it. Besides, I'm taking you to Lindblum today." Zidane said.

Jarred looked up and said "But it's hardly ever that I get to go places! I'm stuck in here, practicing my manners, or learning about politics, or, or acting like I'm the future king! But it's not me!"

Jarred hopped down from the bed.

"I just wanna be… normal!" and with that, Jarred left.

"Dagger, we can't keep this from them…" Zidane said when they were sure he couldn't hear them.

"I know it's hard, but we can't tell them! It's for the best, Zidane." Dagger exclaimed.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later! We might as well tell them at a young age… besides; they're old enough to understand."

"Jarred is only five! And Sapphire is only six!"

"Eiko was six when she joined us. She understood things like that."

"Eiko grew up learning about those things. She was in different circumstances."

"Jarred will understand why we didn't tell him. Then he'll understand why he doesn't feel comfortable living like this. He's confused, Dagger. He thinks he's supposed to fit in but he doesn't. Think of how that'll impact his life."

"Zidane…" Dagger sighed. "I don't think we should tell them just yet…"

"Then when will we tell them?" Zidane asked.

"When they're a little older… please, Zidane…" Dagger pleaded. Zidane really couldn't say no to the look she was giving him.

He sighed, then said "Alright…"

Suddenly a loud **CRASH!! **Followed by a "MUM!!" was heard from downstairs.

"The usual morning, huh?" Zidane laughed.

Dagger laughed a bit and said "Let's see what they did this time…"

Hope you liked it! Also, does anybody know if I can make a new category and how? Please review if you do and thanks for reading! )


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is the second chappie to my first fanfic. Hope you like it! This one is a lot longer than the last one. )

When they got there, they saw a maid cleaning up a mess, and Sapphire watching. They also saw Jarred, looking away innocently.

"Mum! Jarred broke that vase!" Sapphire called out.

"I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" Jarred defended.

"Was not! I saw the whole thing! Dad, he was running around and he bumped into it!" Sapphire complained.

"Accidentally!" Jarred added.

Zidane shook his head smiling and said, "It was just an accident, no harm done."

Jarred stuck his tongue out at Sapphire, and she looked away, looking angry. They went off to get some breakfast.

When the family was having breakfast, Jarred was still playing up.

Sapphire was about to take a mouth-full of her cereal when she got a whip of Porridge in her face.

"Ill, mum! Jarred's flicking porridge at me!" She complained.

"Jarred, don't flick porridge at your sister." Dagger warned.

"I didn't! It was dad!" Jarred lied.

Zidane looked at him and said "You're the only one here with porridge."

"Well… uh… um…" Jarred started.

"See, I told you!" Sapphire said, as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Well porridge is yummier than your stupid breakfast!" Jarred teased.

"Porridge is orphan food!" Sapphire countered.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

When they were finished, Jarred was waiting for Zidane outside the castle, in the courtyard. He could hardly wait to head to Lindblum.

"I'm gonna see the theatre and the bar and great uncle Cid's castle!!" Jarred said out loud as he was waiting.

Meanwhile inside the castle, Zidane was about to head off when Steiner came rushing up to him.

"Zidane! There's a panic in Lindblum! Regent Cid is asking for your assistance!!" He yelled, jumping up and down, clonking his armour dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Zidane asked.

"He did not exactly state what the problem was, but he needs you and Garnet to come right away!!" He said frantically.

"Oh… I promised Jarred I'd take him to Lindblum today."

"I don't think Jarred should go to Lindblum while there's a panic."

"… You're right… but he was looking so forward to it."

"Come! You must leave immediately!" Steiner said, running off, obviously not taking notice that Zidane was worried about Jarred.

When Dagger was in the ship ready to go, Zidane had to tell the kids where they were going. Sapphire and Jarred were now inside with the maid looking after them.

"Dad… what's going on?" Sapphire asked.

"Your mother and I have to go to Lindblum to help your great uncle Cid… So you'll have to stay here."

"What!? I thought we were going to Lindblum!!" Jarred screamed.

"Jarred, you can't come to Lindblum if something's wrong there. We'll go another day."

"It's always another day! Then it never happens!! I've been waiting for ages! Dad!"

"I'm sorry, Jarred."

"You promised!!"

There was silence there for a while. Zidane did promise Jarred they would go, but under these circumstances they just couldn't.

"Jarred…" Zidane said slowly, kneeling down to Jarred's level, "I know I promised you we'd go, but even if we did, we wouldn't be able to do anything. Lindblum is in a panic right now and we need to go help them."

"I could help too, you know…"

"You can help by staying here and being good. We'll be back soon."

Zidane stood up and hugged his kids, then said goodbye and left. Sapphire went to her room to keep looking for her tiara, but Jarred was upset.

"This isn't fair!" Jarred yelled, and ran off.

--

"I told Uncle Cid he shouldn't have captured the monsters too soon…" Dagger was saying to Zidane as they got off the ship.

"He's just over excited about the festival of the hunt. Besides, it was the guards' fault they all got loose."

"I hope the kids were alright. Did you explain to Jarred he couldn't go?"

"Yeah… but he wasn't too happy about it."

When they got inside Dagger went to check on Sapphire. She was playing in her room. Meanwhile, Zidane went to Jarred's room.

Zidane walked up to Jarred's door. He could hear Jarred talking from inside. He opened it up a tiny crack and looked in. Jarred was sitting in a chair by the window, looking outside.

"Hey…" Zidane said calmly, stepping inside. Jarred turned around again and looked down at Alexandria.

"Dinner will be ready soon, if you wanna come downstairs." Zidane suggested. Jarred looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you today…" Zidane said. Jarred sighed and looked away.

"Tell you what, we can go tomorrow. I'll keep my promise this time."

"How do you know there won't be another panic tomorrow?" Jarred said sarcastically.

"Aw, Jarred…" Zidane said, picking up his son and sitting down on his bed with Jarred in his lap. "There won't be another panic tomorrow, I can promise you that."

"You don't keep promises very well…" Jarred said, almost in a whisper.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at the risks I take to keep a promise. Look, I swear I'll take you tomorrow. We can see Great uncle Cid, and all the districts. Hey, you might even get to see grandpa Baku."

"Promise?" Jarred asked, looking into his fathers eyes.

"Promise."

Jarred smiled and hugged his dad. Zidane was just hoping nothing drastic happened tomorrow.

--

Early in the morning Zidane woke up before Dagger. He was amazed when he looked at the clock and saw it was well past the time Jarred should be jumping up and down on their bed. So he got up and headed to Jarred's room.

Before he got there, he saw Steiner running around like a lunatic.

"Hey, what's wrong Steiner?" Zidane asked as Steiner almost didn't notice him.

"Zidane!" He said, running up to him. "Zidane, you must go to Burmecia! Freya is asking for your assistance and—"

"Grah!!" Zidane yelled, throwing his foot against the ground in anger. "Why do I have to do everything!?"

Steiner gave a look as if to say, 'Uh… because you're the king, duh!'

"… I'm sorry… I just promised Jarred we'd go today. Is it really that important?"

"Freya and the king asked especially for you! They don't do that every day."

Zidane sighed. "… I'll go now and come for Jarred later. Can you tell Dagger where I am when she gets up?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

Zidane forgot all about going to see Jarred, and left for Burmecia. Jarred was actually still sleeping.

--

When Jarred woke up, he raced downstairs and saw his mother and sister eating breakfast.

"Where's dad?" He asked immediately.

"Oh, honey…" Dagger said, getting up from her seat and kneeling down to Jarred's level. "Your father had to go to Burmecia…"

Jarred stood there with his mouth open. He couldn't believe it.

"But he said he's take me today!"

Dagger gave a sympathetic look and said "He said he'd be back later for you, though."

"When will that be?" Jarred crossed his arms.

"I don't know, but he should be home soon."

Jarred huffed and walked outside into the courtyard. He loved going to Lindblum, but he wasn't allowed to go anywhere on his own. But of course, being the naughty, immature boy he was, he was planning on going anyway.

This wasn't the first time he had snuck out. One time he tried sneaking onto the airship Vivi was on to go back to the Black Mage Village, and he made it there too. Needless to say, his mother wasn't very happy.

He was more cunning this time. Being small and fast, he could easily sneak onto any boat or airship without being caught. Anyone who did see him would only see a flash of his tail.

Jarred went to the docks, where a boat was ready to set sail. Jarred hid behind a large pillar and listened to the caption talking to the passengers.

"We are now leaving for Lindblum!" He shouted.

Jarred smiled evilly and stuck his head out of hiding. Where were all the guards? They must've gone to aid his dad in Burmecia. The perfect chance! Jarred walked onto he boat and headed straight for the captions cabin, and hid behind the cockpit.

Thanks to Sir Flamesalot for all your con. Crit.! And no, I'm not English, I'm Australian P

If anyone notices I spell certain things differently, that is why. For example, I spell favorite – favourite.

Hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

When Zidane returned from Burmecia, not looking forward to Jarred's reaction, he entered the castle. It was very quiet.

Zidane went upstairs and looked in Jarred's room. He wasn't there. He went to Sapphire's room. She wasn't there either. He went to his room, and Dagger wasn't there. So, he headed to the Queen's chamber.

Inside he found Dagger and Sapphire sitting on the couch, looking rather sad.

"I'm home!" Zidane said. Sapphire didn't look up at her father, but Dagger stood up immediately with a sad face. She walked up to Zidane but couldn't find any words to say.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He then looked around.

"…Where's Jarred?"

"Zidane…" Dagger started. "I… have some bad news…"

Zidane waited in anticipation, but Dagger couldn't find the right words.

"Jarred… Jarred…" Dagger started.

"He's dead!!" Sapphire screamed, and ran out crying.

"What!?" Zidane said in astonishment.

"What she means is… Jarred… he… got upset when I told him you couldn't take him… again… and…

"And…?"

"…He's run away."

"What?"

"They haven't found him yet…"

They both stood there in silence. Zidane couldn't believe this.

"Dammit…" Zidane started.

"Zidane…" Dagger said, and hugged him tight.

"… This is my fault…" Zidane whispered.

"It's not your fault!"

"If I had've taken him…"

"You couldn't help it! It's wasn't your fault…"

--

Sapphire was in her room, playing with the hair of one of her favourite dolls. She ran her fingers through it continuously, then her door opened and through came Dagger.

"Hey…" Dagger said calmly. Sapphire didn't look up.

"… He's gone forever, isn't he?" She said in a small voice.

"Sapphire…" Dagger knelt down beside the bed. "Jarred might be found by the guards, and-"

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"Oh, Sapphire…" Dagger whispered as she sat on the bed and put her daughter in between her legs. "Jarred won't be gone forever…"

"How do you know? If he's dead, he's gone…"

"Sapphire, Jarred isn't dead, he just ran away. Remember when he went to the Black Mage Village?"

Sapphire remembered this. Jarred had told him all about it.

_Flashback_

The boat swiftly pulled ashore as Vivi stepped off the boat and started heading into the forest. Jarred was trailing behind him, trying not to get caught. As much as Vivi loved the children, he would tell Zidane if he caught him running away.

Jarred ran from tree to tree as he followed Vivi through the forest. Jarred was also hiding from the Zemzeletts that overrun the forest.

(A/N: The Zemzeletts were the big fat owls in the forest.)

As fat as they were, they could muster up quite a lot of power to fly. Just as Vivi reached the "Where there are owls." And "Where there are no owls." Signs, Jarred looked up to find one flying overhead. It made a loud hooting noise and starting getting bigger. Actually, it wasn't getting bigger, it was coming closer!

Jarred started running towards Vivi, but then screamed in terror as he felt the talons wrap around his shoulders and pick him up. It hooted as if to say "I found some lunch!"

"Help!!" Jarred cried.

Vivi spun round to find the Zemzelett flying away with the prince, so he powered up a firaga spell and, thankful that the bird was so much bigger than Jarred, managed to aim so it hit the owl and not him. It squawked in pain and let go of Jarred, who came hurdling to the ground.

"AHHH!!" He screamed. Vivi started bolting with his arms outstretched, and managed to catch him, but also falling over in the process, slipping backwards. Jarred landed safely on his belly.

Jarred breathed out slowly, hopped of and said, "Let's do it again!"

But no longer than that was he back at home getting a good scolding from his mother.

_End of flashback_

Sapphire sniffed her tears. "But there are heaps of monsters out there…"

"Jarred probably caught transport to somewhere. We'll find him, don't worry…"

Sapphire put her head hidden in her arms. "We always fight…" She sniffed. "I never got to tell him how good a brother he is… sometimes…"

"Oh… Sapphire…" Dagger said softly, lifting Sapphire's small head with her hands. "I'm sure he knew how much he meant to you… and how much you meant to him…"

"Do you think he's thinking about us right now?" Sapphire sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sure he is…"

Suddenly there was a flash from outside the window. Sapphire got up and ran to the window, and looked at the sky. There was a shooting star.

"A shooting star!" She cried, watching the star shoot across the sky and disappear. "Mum, I have to make a wish!"

"What are you going to wish for?" Dagger asked.

"I can't tell you! Or else it won't come true!! You have to go!" she cried. Dagger nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. But she opened it slightly and had a peek.

Sapphire sat by the window and shut her eyes. "I wish…" she started. "…… I wish that Jarred would come home."

Dagger watched her daughter and was saddened by her wish. She too wanted it to come true.

--

Sorry for the shortness of this chappie… I just thought I'd better update to keep my readers happy ) Next chappie coming… hopefully soon!


End file.
